


An Alpha Threatened

by XanderLuvsAll



Series: An Alpha's Adventure [1]
Category: Alphas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderLuvsAll/pseuds/XanderLuvsAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary is put at risk by the government and Bill moves to protect him</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Alpha Threatened

As Bill was about to call his location in to the DOD, Gary suddenly gasped behind him and he swirled around while pulling out his gun but he saw nothing that could have caused Gary to be upset. Of course lately Gary had been extremely . After Binghamton Gary had been different but it was only until recently, after it was discovered that he was Stanton's son that Gary became even more different. The team had found out by accident, Sandra had come in to pick up Gary and had seen the picture of Stanton and had instantly recognized him. Gary had not been happy and ended up having to be sedated at finding out his father was the man responsible for Anna's death. Somehow Stanton had found out swiftly after.

That had not been fun as Stanton had tried to take Gary, saying that only he could protect his son. Which was how the government had found out and it was only Rosen's quick intervention that Gary was not taken either by Stanton or the government. Bill had been furious more by the government then by Stanton as at least Stanton was trying to protect Gary in his own way. The government had just been trying to use Gary as a bargaining chip and he would not let anyone do that to his partner. Especially not to Gary, who needed to be protected more than anyone else.

"Gary, what is it? What's wrong?."

"Their coming .. Their coming."

"Who is coming, Gary?"

"DOD .. They have orders.. They.. Why would they do that?"

"Do what, Gary? I can't tell you if you don't tell me."

"The orders...are to take me...They...I don't want to go back to Binghamton ...To seven....I don't want to go back."

"You let them take Gary to Building Seven, what is wrong with you?"

"Not now Skylar. Gary, why are they going to take you. Find out Gary."

"Take me...Threaten me and Stanton will come...Bait.. They want to use me. Bill, they can't use me.. Can they use me?"

"No, they can't."

"Stanton killed Anna...but so did they...They shot her...and I saw that.. and...They want to use me...to hurt him.. That's bad."

"Yes, Gary. That's bad." Skylar carried Zoe over to Gary and sat as close to him as she could without upsetting him. She had talked to him a lot over the time since they had first met and she cared about him a great deal. He was the most innocent person she had ever met while also being one of the most brilliant people she ever met. And outside of Zoe and perhaps Nina, the only one she truly cared about. And she would not let him be hurt or used by anyone. Skylar turned to Bill." So will you be a ass or will you help your friend, your teammate."

Bill looked at Gary and knew he couldn't let him be used, not even to try to lure Stanton Parish out. Gary did not deserve to be used so he put his gun away and grabbed Gary. "Do they know where we are, Gary."

"Yes, they traced our signals...Your signals. They can't trace mine.. Mine is special, Sky...You made it for me. "Gary smiled at Skylar who smiled back weakly. "Their coming ...To take me.. I don't want to be taken."

"I know. I won't let them. "Bill took out his phone and left it with all the blue prints and then grabbed Gary. "Come on, we have to get out of here. Skylar, tell them what you built.. Warn them about what Parrish is up to."

"No. I'm not going anywhere near people like that."

"Skylar."

"No. Gary is one of them but their going to use him as bait..NO. I'll....warn them of the device but I'm not letting them near Zoe.. or Gary. So I'm coming with. I can help you protect him."

Bill knew that he should argue but there wasn't time so he just grabbed Gary and let Skylar and Zoe followed. He HAD to take Gary someone safe and he had no time to argue about it. Bill had no idea where to take Gary as he had no idea where to go that was safe when it was the government after them. Bill thought about ignoring his car as he was unsure if there was a way to trace it and was walking past when Gary stumbled to a halt.

"Bill, the car.. Bill."

"We cant take the car its..."Bill turned to Gary. "Gary, is there any signals coming from the car.. Anything that anyone can trace?"

Gary looked at the car and traced the signals around the area. "Yes. There are several signals."

Bill nodded. "Then we cant take it...Unless you can prevent anyone from tracing them."

"Of course I can, Bill. What do you take me for?"

Skylar smiled at Gary. "I agree, Gary, He's an idiot." Bill rolled his eyes while hurrying Gary to the car as quickly as could without being able to touch Gary. then Bill floured it away from there as fast as he could without killing them all.

"Skylar, could they trace the cellphone you created for Gary if I call someone they might be tracing calls from."

"No, if they try they'll just be rerouted to a lot of cell towers."

"Great. Gary, I need to borrow your cell."

"No, Bill. Its mine. You cant use it. Use yours."

"I cant. I left it behind remember. I need yours."

"Its mine. you...They arrived where we were Bill...Their surrounding the building.....They've entered....Oh, they said words I'm not allow to say, Bill.. They should have to do chores.. They aren't happy."

"I bet. Gary, I really need you to give me.. "Skylar suddenly stuck a phone under Bill's nose. "What's this?'

"You think I'd let my phone be traced."

"Thanks." Bill dialed and the moment Cam picked up he began to speak." Cam, I need you to pretend I'm your son. Now."

"Tyler, this is really not the time."

"The government is after Gary. To use him to get to Stanton.. I know that you want him for what he did to Danielle but you can't think that its okay to use Gary."

"Of course not, Ty. That is wrong, no matter what it would accomplish that would be wrong.'

"Good. I need you to stall them...somehow. Don't tell them anything....just stall. I don't know where I'm going to go...Hopefully I'll be able to think of something. I have Skylar with me, so maybe she'll be able to help...When you can tell the others that Gary is okay and I will see that he stays that way...Tell them to concentrate on what was found with my cellphone. What Stanton is up to is not good. I've got Gary and I will handle it. Focus on Stanton."

"Are you sure, buddy? If its got that bad, there might not be any other choice then for me.. for us to come out there and help you. I'm willing to help. I'd do anything for you. You and your mom."

"Thanks but no. There's no way we could insure that you weren't followed. They'll be watching you now that their probably aware that we're aware of what they want."

"How did you find out.. about what the other kids thought of you?"

"They spoke of it on...something with a signal. Gary picked it up. Cant believe they were that stupid...I better go.. Take care." Bill hung up then handed the phone back to Skylar. "So, any idea where to go?'

"No idea, what so ever. They'll know that I'm with you so we cant risk going to any of the Alphas I know ...We'll have to go off the grid on our own, with no help from any of our known associates."

"Known...What about someone that owes us but we will have no reason to even think about them according to the government."

Skylar looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Bill had suddenly though about a promise that had been made months ago but never used. One made to both Gary and him. A promise made by someone that had both the money and the means to pull something off without the government knowing and who hopefully the government would never think of looking for them with.

James Collier, the man who's daughter Gary and Bill had saved from kidnappers and who would hopefully still be grateful.

As Collier was the only person he could think of that could protect Gary and get him out of the city, that was where Bill took them.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Friday the 13th, hope lots of weird things happen to you today


End file.
